Ultra Reliability and Low Latency Communication (URLLC) is a study item in 3GPP (Technical Report (TR) 23.725). To ensure high reliability, transmission in 3GPP 5G (referred to simply as “5G”) may be supported. Also, depending on conditions of a network deployment, where network functions or segments cannot meet requirements of reliability, redundant transmission may be applied on a data plane path between user equipment (UE) and a data network. Multiple solutions have been offered for providing high reliability message delivery for use cases related to normal protocol data unit (PDU) connections. One solution in 3GPP 5G for URLLC creates two independent disjointed PDU connections by the UE through redundant source radios towards the same data network. Using the two PDU connections, the UE receives duplicate packets for the same flows of traffic supported by each of the PDU connections and, if some packets are dropped due to network problems, the UE still receives at least one copy of the packets due to the redundant PDU connections. Due to UE mobility, i.e., when the UE moves, the PDU connections and the flows of traffic may need to be relocated or handed over from the redundant source radios to redundant target radios. The target radios may not have sufficient resources to support all of the traffic flows from the source radios, which may result in one or more of the flows of traffic being dropped; this defeats the purpose of URLLC.